South Parks Style
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: Kyle knows he's gay, but how does he tell his one true love? Rated M for content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle**

I laid in bed and thought. I think it's about time that he knew about my feelings for him. Stan Marsh. I can't help but love him. So beautiful, his rosy cheeks and sapphire eyes glistened in the sunlight. He could even pull a stupid face and still look beautiful. But of course I wouldn't ever have a chance with him. All the girls loved him.

That morning I woke up at my usual time of 7.00am and got dressed. By 8.00 I was ready. I walked down to Stan's house which wasn't too far down the road and we walked to school together.

You'd have thought that it would have been awkward since I loved him, but it's not. We just talk like we usually do and I just keep everything bottled up. I'm hurting inside since I can't tell him and my heart is chipping away but there's nothing that I can do really.

Finally we got to school and I went to my first period. Maths. I hate maths it's so shit. Especially because I have to sit next to Fatass-Cartman. Cartman wound me up so much, all get is 'Jews are stupid' and shit like that. I hate it when he makes fun of my religion but I think it's to hide his insecurities.

Finally lunch arrived the only time I see Stan on a Monday. Today's different though, I'm way to deep in thought to even acknowledge any of them. Including Stan.

"Hey what's up Jew boy?" I heard Cartman call.

"Fuck you Cartman don't be so horrible to him. Hey Kyle what's up you can tell me anything?" I heard Stan's soft yet manly voice say to me. I love the way he talks.

"Yeah that's right Stan just be gay about everything. You two are definitely fags together!" Cartman said smirking and that's when I flipped.

"Fuck right off Cartman! Stop callin' me Jew boy and stop saying I'm gay! So what if I am why are you so bothered?" I'm so pissed right now.

"Kyle calm down it's okay. We can ditch school if you want and you can stay the night?" Stan's beautiful voice asked me while reaching out his hand.

"Sure okay, thanks." I grabbed his hand and walked with him to his. His house is amazingly decorated. I couldn't help but admire it even though I'd seen it plenty of times. I was always at Stan's I loved it there. Much more than I loved my own house.

"Stan where are your parents?" I asked, with little concern in my voice.

"They're away for the week and Shelly's stayin' at her boyfriends for the week." He said rolling his eyes.

We both went upstairs to drop off our bags and coats then we came back downstairs and ordered some pizza. Once we'd finished it we both watched the new twilight film. I know it sounds weird but everyone was raving about it so we decided to check it out. A load of shit if you ask me! It's more of a film for chics and teenage couples. I wished that me and Stan were a couple.

"Em hey s-Stan c-can I ask y-y-you something?" I stuttered why was I stuttering I never stutter. I wasn't even nervous I ask Stan questions about his love life all the time.

"Yeah sure Kyle what is it?" He smiled. His beautiful smile, I will never get that image out of my head.

"Are y-you s-s-straight, bi or g-g-g-gay?" I stuttered once more, regretting that I ever even said it.

"Oh em well, I guess I'm gay. I fell for this guy a couple of days ago but I know that he doesn't like me." He was nervous I could tell by his twitching. Gay for some guy. Well I guess I should just get over him before I get hurt.

"Who for?" Suddenly I wasn't so nervous.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me for the rest of your life. No joke." He spoke. His eyes were almost tearing up.

"C'mon I won't hate you were best friends. Who is it? Look I'll admit I'm gay too I just didn't know how to tell people." I told him comforting him. But now even more so I'm regretting it. Maybe he thinks I'm creepy I wish I hadn't of said that. Bad move Kyle.

"Really you are?" His eyes suddenly lit up and he hugged me tightly. Now it's confusion going through my mind not regret. I didn't hug him back though I was to confused.

"Yeah why?" I claimed.

"Well em well I love you Kyle." What!? Stan Marsh is in love with me oh my fucking god!

"I love you to Stan!" I replied. We were now so close to each other that if we turned around to look at one another we'd end up kissing.

Slowly he turned his head into my face and pressed his soft, red lips against mine. I placed my hand on his neck and the other on the back of his head. I'd been waiting for this moment my whole life, just one kiss off Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slowly he turned his head into my face and pressed his soft, red lips against mine. I placed my hand on his neck and the other on the back of his head. I'd been waiting for this moment my whole life, just one kiss off Stan. **

He opened his mouth and I slipped in my tongue getting used to its new surroundings. Stan sat up and sat me up. He opened out my legs and started to rub my inner thigh getting higher and higher each time. He rubbed nearly my whole body the only place he hadn't touched was my dick. "Stan you're such a tease just get to it already!" I moaned.

"Eager are we?" He said seductively.

I fluttered my eyes shut and pulled on the bed sheets. Then answered to his question with a simple nod. He ripped open my orange jacket and pulled off my hat and entwined his fingers in my tangled hair. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to get into Stan! I reversed the positions and pulled off his t-shirt and rubbed his chest area for a little while.

"Kyle you're so hot, fuck me right now!" He moaned.

"As you wish master." I pulled him close into me and pulled down his pants then soon followed by his boxers. Stan moaned between kisses as I grabbed his hardened cock and bobbed my head down and started to suck his dick. "Ohh Kyle, keep going! Harder, faster!" I did just as he asked he came in my mouth and I swallowed.

I stopped sucking him off and bit his neck and licked up the blood.

"You've been a naughty boy this week Stan, I'm going to have to punish you!" I winked.

"Yeah that's right punish me oh yeah!" He let out a huge moan.

I opened the drawer on the bedside table and got out the lube. Strangely I knew where everything was, is that stalkerish? I squirted a blob of the lube onto my figures and rubbed it in slightly. "You ready for this Stan? It may hurt a little," I warned.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He smiled. I nodded and slowly placed in my first finger.

"Ow! Okay I'm ready put in the next," he panted. I did as he wished and put in my second finger and pulled them open. "Okay next," he breathed. Finally the third figure went in and I could see the tears form at the side of eyes.

"Right you ready for your punishment Stanley Marsh?"

"Oh yeah punish me I deserve it!"

I pulled out my fingers and he let out a sigh of disappointment. Then I placed my dick in his entrance slowly.

"OW!" He screamed, tears were falling from his eyes now on the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry Stan I told you it would hurt at first. " I put it in further and then pulled out, I did this several times.

"Okay, okay enough with this slow shit you told me you were going to punish me bitch now punish me!" He exclaimed. I thrusted my dick into his opening getting harder and faster each time.

"You like that bitch?" I moaned seductively.

"HARDER FASTER! KYLE PUNISH ME! I'VE BEEN SO NAUGHTY, OHH!" He clutched his hands onto the bed sheets and arched his back. I knew I had hit his sweet spot. "AGAIN, UH HARDER FASTER!" I slapped his ass several times and put my dick in deeper and faster.

"You naughty little boy that'll teach you a lesson!" I moaned.

"Yeah! Uh Kyle, Kyle!"

"That's write say my name bitch!"

"KYLE I'M GONNA CUM!" He came all over his bed sheets and I came all over his chest and back and I got a little bit on my legs.

We both fell onto the bed panting, "Hey Kyle I'm gonna be good from now on." He giggled whilst breathing heavily.

"Your such a dumbass." I only just managed to get out.

"Yeah but I'm your dumbass and I love you," he kissed me for the last time on the lips and cuddled up beside me.

"I love you too babe," I wrapped my arms around his wet, sticky body and closed my eyes.

**Sorry for the wait I had to balance my writing and my social life, I should have chapter three up soon and chapter eleven up soon of my story 'Love at South Park high'. I'm so crap at writing sex scenes! *facepalm* This is mainly filled with dialogue and not enough smut. Please leave your reviews on this chapter I need to hear you opinions! **

**Do you think it'd be good if they got m… wait spoiler alert you'll have to wait!:) If anyone favourites this story I would like to know why please. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in Stan's bed but there was no Stan. Oh no, he fucked me then left me alone in his own bed how could he do that to me? He was my first!

"Morning sexy," Stan said holding a tray with a full breakfast on it. Relief. He hadn't left me. It was a silly thought though, why would he leave me in his own bed alone?

I take the tray from his hands "morning, that's so sweet of you to make me breakfast." I smiled.

"Well I told you I was gonna be good from now on didn't I?" we both just burst out into laughter. I still can't get over that I'm sat here in Stan's bed naked with Stan eating breakfast. Wait, NAKED! Oh shit. Blush spread across my face like bright red dye.

"Why you goin' red Kyle, what's up?" He giggled. I didn't say a word I just looked at my naked, sticky body. "Oh right I get it now, don't be shy Kyle I saw everything last night. If you want you can go take a shower?" He said with a warm smile spread across his beautiful face.

"Um, I-I'm not shy." I blushed beetroot red this time. He responded by lifting my chin and kissing me on the lips, then he left the room and returned shortly with a white towel.

"Here, go take a shower and I'll put this in the microwave and I'll be waiting right here when you get out," he handed me the towel and I wrapped it around my waist then walked into the bathroom. Turned the dial for hot water and just stood there in deep thought.

_I still can't get over that I fucked Stan last night, and he didn't leave me. He's still here. _

"Ow you bastard!" I screeched.

"You okay in there Kye?" He asked in a caring voice. I loved how he cared about me it's so romantic.

"Yeah, the hot water got a bit to hot and it startled me that's all, no need to worry." I replied. I turned down the hot water and got the soap, rubbed it all over my body to get all the stickiness off of my skin. I washed my wild hair and turned off the shower, wrapped the towel round my waist and went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

**Stan**

Kyle had finally finished in the shower and was already combing his crazy curls. Even when wet, his curls still bounced around in front of his eyes. He looked so hot, his wet body and hair. His soft lips, green orbs for eyes, pasty white skin and a layer of blush formed when he noticed me checking out his hot ass. He wrapped his arms over his chest so I couldn't see it anymore. I walked over to him and moved his arms and wrapped them around me, then kissed him. He gasped in shock so I took this opportunity to insert my tongue and it wasn't long before our tongues were touching.

I pulled away from his lips and stared deeply into his eyes, "Why don't you dressed then we'll have plenty of time for making out?" He nodded at me and pulled out his clothes.

Shit! We'd both totally forgotten that we had school. "Kyle fucking hell we've got school today and we've got ten minutes to get ready and get there!" I warned him, he picked up the pace and was ready in a flash. We both ran out of the door together and only just caught the bus.

"Hey guys, what did you guys get up to last night?" I voice came from behind us. I turned around to see the blonde whore sat behind us with Cartman.

"Oh hey Kenny and well em-" Kyle tried to speak but his just turned red and started to sweat. My eyes nearly popped out of my head I didn't know what to tell him? It's Kenny I can tell him anything, but Cartman's there so yeah. The three of us saw Cartman lift up his head from the window, "You guys did the nasty didn't you?" He asked but he sounded happy for us. Cartman happy for us? No it can't be!

"Look dudes I don't care if your gay together as long as you don't try it on with me or do anything in front of me li-" Me and Kyle cut him off,

"You've got nothing to worry about we don't want people finding out anyway so hush hush please." We said in unison. He nodded with a smile. What's up with him? He's not being his usual self it's strange. He seems so happy about something and so full of life, and skinnier! Allot skinnier!

"So who did the fucking, c'mon it's got to be you Stan you wouldn't let this pansy fuck you?" And there it is!

"Um well he kinda, sorta-"

"WHAT? Fucking hell Jew boy I'm proud of you!" Cartman and Kenny both said simultaneously. I buried my head in Kyle's chest so that nobody could see me blush and Kyle just giggled and played with my hair.

At last the awkward bus ride was over and I went to my first period with Cartman, not Kyle or Kenny because I'm not as smart as them. "Hey Cartman you're not acting your usual self today what's up?" I decided to pop the big question. He looked at me and sighed,

"Stan this is awkward, and you were the one person I didn't wanna tell but since your with Kyle it doesn't matter. So here goes, I'm dating Wendy. She fucked me last night. Please don't be angry," He admitted almost tearing up.

"Cartman don't worry I didn't really love her anyway, except from when we were like eight or nine." His face lit up and hugged me tightly and ran to class. I just laughed at him. That was the first time I saw Cartman run and smile at the same time!

**Kyle**

My school day felt like it lasted for absolutely ever, I was in one class with Stan and sat nowhere near him. He invited me over again but I rejected his offer and decided that my parents might get a little suspicious. We both walked home together and went to our homes and text each other all night.

_Hey-Ky B_

_Hi-Stan M_

_Wuu2?-Ky B_

_Nothin' bored, I need to see you Kyle.-Stan M_

_I need you to but not tonight, maybe tomorrow? My parents are out tomorrow with my brother so you could come over?-Ky B_

_Yeah sure babe-Stan M_

_Okay cya at school g2g now loveya sexy-Ky B_

_K love ya more babe-Stan M_

I rested my head on my pillow and fell asleep. Waiting for morning to see my one true love, Stanley.

**I like this chapter, it turned out well. Please R&R your thoughts. **

**Will Cartman tell anyone Kyle and Stan's little secret? Find out in the rest of the story. *smiles at everyone*. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyle**

"Hey fags!" I heard Cartman calling over to us. Shit has he told anyone about me and Stan being gay together and worse, having sex? He best not of, 'cause I'll knock his fat ass right out!

Me and Stan walked over cautiously to see what was going on, since he had drawn a crowd so it must have been important. "What's going on?" Stan nudge Clyde asking for an answer, but he was to busy to give us one he was concentrating on his fucking taco!

Before I could even ask what was happening Cartman had me and Stan up on the table he was stood on, he shouted at the top of his lungs the most embarrassing thing ever.

"Okay everyone calm down! I suppose your all wondering why you're all here? Yes. Well Jew-fro here and pretty boy here, slept together a couple of nights ago!" Everyone gasped and started to snigger, I was gonna knock his fat ass so out! "And it was Kyle doing the fucking not Stan!" Stan's face flushed as red as a tomato and my face turned red, but not because of embarrassment, 'cos of anger!

I clenched my fist and within seconds it had struck Cartman's face, but that's not all he got. A push of the table, a blow to the head, a couple of punches and kicks and that's when I just left it. I wasn't ashamed of myself. People had a right to know about me and Stan I don't care anymore as long as my parents didn't find out. Oops spoke to soon.

"Kyle Broflovski get your skinny ass here right now!" She screamed at me pointing her finger at a spot in front of her. She wasn't alone though, my dad was there as was Stan parents, Sharon and Randy. Oh shit how'd they find out?

I walked over to the spot in front of her, a couple of tears escaped my eyes when I walked. "Y-yes mom?" I trembled, I was actually scared about what they were going to say especially since Stan's parents were there.

"You know full well what I'm talking about!" She shouted, whilst my Dad was trying to calm her down. "M-m-mom I'm so sorry I k-k-know that you won't want to s-"She cut me off.

"Get the fuck out of my sight right now! You are not my son! No son of mine is being a little gay wad with his best friend, and you didn't even tell me. You also fucked him up the ass, why didn't you fucking tell us you stupid boy! You don't even know what love fucking is!" She screamed at me, I just ran for my life afraid she was going to take that away from me as well as they took Stan away from me. That was the first time I had heard my mom swear in years. But how did they find out?

I didn't even think about going home or to any of my friends' houses, so I just ran to Starks pond and sat there for a while. "Hey Kyle, everything's going to be okay," a familiar voice came from behind me. Dad? Why was my Dad here I thought that he and my mom hated me? I turned around but I couldn't really see him from all of the tears filling up in my eyes.

"Hey Dad I thought you and mom hated me?" I sobbed. He shook his head and pulled me up into a warm hug. "What about mom?" I asked feeling slightly better now.

"She just walked out on us, and wants me to go with her so I am, so is Ike. So you'll have to live with someone else we can't look after you anymore Kyle, I'm sorry." He just walked away before I could even give him an answer, how could they do this to me? What about Stan, I wonder how his parents are taking this.

**Stan**

Both my mom and dad have left on the doorstep of my old house. I say old house because they took the keys away from me and moved away to the other side of America. What the fuck am I supposed to do now, beg on the streets? Looks like it. There's nothing for me inside anyway, my parents and Shelly combined broke almost every single thing in that house. I wonder how Kyle's families taking it?

I love him so much, even more so now, due to this tragic event. All I have left of him at the moment is his old, worn out hat. And then it came to me! His phone number, I can text him and just pray that his parents haven't broken it or anything.

_Hey dude, you okay? Have your parents kicked you out? Where are you?-Stan M_

_Hi Stan, they left me and I'm Starks pond, come meet me we should talk-Ky B_

_Okay, be right there-Stan M_

I ran all the way to Starks pond praying that Kyle was okay and that no one had hurt him or anything. Finally I got there and dived onto him and gave him the biggest, most emotional hug I've ever giving to anyone.

"Hey I've just had an idea, how about we get a place of our own?" I asked, with a smile suddenly starting to form on my face and a flicker of hope in my mind.

"Yeah sure Stan that's a great idea!" He smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

**Okay well that wasn't great I have to admit. **

**YAOI in the next chapter guys, I think. There probably will be. **

**Please R&R your opinions on this Chapter. **

**Adios. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyle**

"Stan it's perfect!" I smiled as we got into the apartment. It was so beautiful and homely. Cream and burgundy painted walls, beige carpet, stainless steel utensils. I love it!

Stan dropped all the bags onto the floor and pulled me in close. "Look Kyle you know I love you and everything, but I can't have you being the more dominant one in this relationship. It's just far to strange. So if you don't mind I think I'll be taking you to the bedroom now and fucking you so hard that you walk." He grabbed my hand and took me into the bedroom. Oh my god he sounded so hot when he said all of that, but if I'm entirely honest I don't mind not being the dominant one.

"Well then what am I going to do with you, my sexy little Jew?" He smirked whilst making circles on my chest. I blushed beet red but I smirked at the same time. He started to rub my inner thighs whilst leaving little kisses on my neck and jaw line. I couldn't help but moan it was so hot.

He laughed at my moans and pulled down my pants with my boxers and grabbed my manhood in his hand. He smirked and started pumping for a little while and then took me in his mouth, licking the tip in a circling motion. I muttered his name under my breath continuously, and each time I said his name he got faster and harder, causing me to moan even more. Signalled that I was about to reach my climax by pulled gently on his midnight black hair.

I came in his mouth and he swallowed the whole contents of it and licked the reminder of it off the tip. Once he had done that he kissed me passionately, I could taste myself in his mouth. I know it sounds weird but I kinda tasted quite good, like how Stan did.

Stan reached in his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube, what was he doing with that in his bag? Maybe he knew that we were going to need it sometime soon. He squirted some of it onto his fingers, rubbed it in and then rubbed some into his dick. "Alright, you ready Kyle? This might hurt a bit?" He asked with a little bit of concern on his face. I nodded as he entered one figure into my entrance. I squirmed abit from the pain, but I adjusted quite quickly. "O-okay, you c-can add another," I stuttered. He added another one of his fingers, which caused me to arch my back in pain and ecstasy. I nodded for the final finger he added it, wiggled them around a little so that stretched for something far thicker.

"God Kyle you're so fucking tight!" He exclaimed. "You ready?" He asked sweetly. I nodded my head back and forth as he inserted into me.

At first it hurt and I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes but I adjusted to this new sensation pretty quickly. It hurt but felt so good at the same time, it was like pleasurable pain. He pulled himself back out and then thrusted his manhood back in, he did this in a very rhythmic tempo and I never wanted this to stop. I let out several loud moans and threw my head back in a euphoric state.

He grabbed hold of my throbbing member and started pumping it, in the same sort of rhythm as the thrusts. I could feel myself getting close to my second climax; I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Stan fuck me harder!" I screamed out, I don't know where that came from but I wanted it, he sped up the pace and started thrusting harder, exactly what I wanted. I screamed out his name continuously and moaning at the same time. "Stan I'm gonna cum, I'm not gonna last much longer." I informed him he nodded.

"Me too." He thrusted into me really hard, banging into my prostate each time, and then that's when all my seed came out splattering all over the bed sheets and on Stan's hand. He followed shortly after, spilling a little on our carpet and even a little dripped down the back of my legs.

We both flopped onto the bed, exhausted and panting heavily. "Well thanks for the house warming gift Kyle." W both just burst into laughter, even though it sounded more like we both lost our voices.

"You're welcome and I've decided that you definitely take over from me to be the more dominant one." I panted. He put his arm around the back of my neck and pulled me in close to him, and we just fell asleep on top of the sheets, since they had our cum on them.

**Quite a short chapter. It kinda sucked, I'm so not good at writing sex scenes, I need to practice more. But I think that this ones better than when Kyle was being dominant. **

**Please R&R your thoughts on this Chapter. **

**-Adios**

**-Kira!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyle**

Once again I woke up in Stan's arms, in Stan's bed, naked. I loved waking up next to Stan, it was always a dream of mine and now it's reality. "Good morning Stan." I shook him with a smile, but I got no answer. That's when I started to worry, why wasn't he waking up? I continued to shake him "Stan! Wake up!" I screamed, with tears filling up in my eyes. Still no answer.

I put my head down on his chest, to hear no breathing. I then checked his pulse, there wasn't one. That's when I really started to panic. I rung the ambulance.

"Hello, my friend needs help! He's not breathing I tried to wake him up and nothing worked, he's just laid there!" I screamed down the phone to them in hysterics.

"Okay okay, were on our way!" They replied. I hung up and sat next to Stan and wrapped my arms around him.

"Everything's going to be okay Stan, just pull through please." I assured him, I gave him one last kiss before the ambulance got here and they took him away with them in the van. I sat next to him and held his hand through everything, he can't die, I simply can't.

"Okay we've finished preforming surgery on this young man, you may go see him now," the doctor smiled at me warmly.

"Thanks, he's going to be okay isn't he?" I asked cautiously. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed my back, until I told him I was ready to see him.

I walked in to see his pale, milky body just laid there, so weak and defenceless. "Hi Stan, everything's going to okay I promise. But just in case, you don't pull through, I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I don't know if I can go on anymore you are my one and only Stanley Marsh." A tear trickled down my face onto his cheek and I grabbed his hand. "It's okay Stan, you're going to be okay!" I told him, even though I knew that it wasn't there was about a 10% chance that he was going to live. I kissed his lips for one last time and let go of his hand. "Goodbye Stan." I cried even more, knowing that he wasn't going to live.

Silence. He was dead. The heart rate monitor stopped. My eyes widened and started filling up, there was a slight spark of hope in my heart that he just might live. "NO!" I screamed out in pain. Stan Marsh is dead.

His funeral was the worst part, seeing all of his families crying faces. Even Shelly was crying, but then again they grew to like each other when they got older. I couldn't help but cry my heart out. "It's okay Kyle." I heard Shelly whisper to me as she rubbed my back. We didn't even find out what he died of or how?

Every day since he died I would go to his grave and tell him about my day, sometimes it even felt like he was still here with me. Every week I would place flowers on his grave, look up to the sky and say "I'll be with you soon Stan." I hated not being able to live with him.

If I could just see him once more, just to hold him in my arms would be enough, but I knew that was never going to happen.

"I love Stan forever and ever!" I blew a kiss as I looked up at my ceiling.

**THE END!**

**Okay I know it was short and stuff but I like this one, it's quite sad. **

**Please R&R what you thought of this chapter or just the overall story? Your choice. **

**Thanks for everyone that's been reading this story. **

**-Goodbye for now. **


End file.
